memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek fonts
Forum:Who created the font used in the credits for the original series? Who created the font used in the credits for the original series? 20:24, July 18, 2007 Swiss vs. Helvetica Swiss and Helvetica are allmost similar. swiss is a cheaper version of helvetica (or better a kind of plagiarism). helvetica is the most widely-used sans-serif-font--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:44, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :However fonts is all about the licence and Star Trek is surely a business product which requires licences to use a font. Swiss is the Helvetica used by Bitstream and sold in the Li'l Bits package. Since Bitstream did hold the licence for the Star Trek fonts I'm very tempted to believe it was actually Swiss on all those Lcars. -- Kobi 12:55, 25 July 2007 (UTC) I would think that the art department would have actually used Helvetica Ultra-Compressed. Can we find any historical citation on this? Bitstream novelty packs hardly constitute what the art department actually used. (Since Swiss is a near dead-ringer/ripoff Helvetica, it would be acceptable for a consumer novelty pack.) —Glitch, 6 October 2010 Enterprise font Does anybody know the name of the font for ? I have the font on my computer (along with the others) and can upload a sample of it, but I got it from dafont.com, which names their fonts differently from the original, official name. --From Andoria with Love 16:30, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :"Jefferies Extended" was to my knowledge available from Trek5.com; don't ask me if it was a fan design or actual realease; myfonts.com has no information on the font designer or font. -- Kobi 07:50, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Yeah, the guy who ran Trek5.com was the one who designed the font. The thing about it is that there are some slight differences between the font and the actual series lettering (look at the round portion of the "R"s, for example). Thus far, though, this is the only Enterprise font I've come across. --From Andoria with Love 07:54, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :I've been looking for a more accurate Enterprise font and found one better than Jefferies Extended. It's simply called "Enterprise" and is credited to efanguide.com/~startrek (the site is no longer on-line) in the font version. You can find a copy here. :The Enterprise font there has the more accurate Q, as the Jefferies Extended one is totally different than the one used in the show. :I've been trying to put together an image that shows all the different characters, and particularly the difference between the letters such as the G, C, D, O, Q etc. They're much more rounded in the show, and these fonts are still missing a number of the extended characters. If I had the knowledge, I'd work on improving the existing Enterprise font. -- Jstressman 03:25, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Horizon alternates I've seen this (or independently created versions of it) going by the names Trek, Trek Regular (pretty sure these two are the same, just depends on whether you mention the font style as part of the name), TrekkerFrontier, and Trek Classic Credits. Can anyone confirm the status of these, and are they worth mentioning in this article? ⇔ ChristTrekker 20:29, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Etaoin Shrdlu quick fox lazy dog sample for Final Frontier Old Style Etaoin Shrdlu quick fox lazy dog sample for Horizon BT Etaoin Shrdlu quick fox lazy dog sample for Roddenberry Etaoin Shrdlu quick fox lazy dog sample for Trek Classic Credits ⇔ ChristTrekker 15:47, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Location? Would it be relatively easy to find these fonts, or possible to include links? I do like these fonts, I'd love to be able to write in them. If dafont does host them, what are the other names? Prototype 01 19:19, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Moved from article (Star Trek 2009 fonts) I have put the following here for discussion: Identifying fonts from the feature film Star Trek (2009) Based on comparisons to the visuals on the film's website, the font used in the navigation displays on the Enterprise appears to be Changeling Neo. The font for Dossier and Nav text on the site appears closest to Zekton Bold. However, the Star Trek site appears to use an older version, still available for free in some places (such as FontCenter. The difference lies in the K, whose upper and lower case descenders are rounded in the newer commercial version, and at a 45 degree angle in the older free version used in the Star Trek Dossiers. First, it doesn't fit with the rest of the article, which states the fonts are organized in order of the companies that hold the rights to them. Second, we're not here to catalog the fonts used on websites, just canon. Third, it seems speculative ("appears to be", etc.) unless there are ways to confirm this beyond "appears to be".--31dot 19:36, 12 April 2009 (UTC) for moving it here, rather than simply deleting it. This seems like the place for it til the matter is settled post-release. Changeling Neo would eventually be canon, as this font appears in previews of the Bridge displays. The fate of Zekton outside of the site Dossiers and Nav remains to be seen. Thanks again. -Anon Submitter Here are some references/citations: * http://www.marksimonson.com/article/262/changeling-cast-in-star-trek * http://fontfeed.com/archives/mark-simonsons-changeling-stars-in-star-trek/ —Glitch, 5 October 2010 Who uses google docs as a document writer and wants these fonts StarTrekTNT (talk) 23:18, December 14, 2015 (UTC)